Systems for generating short optical pulses may be applied for a number of applications where short pulses may be very interesting, such as telecommunications, non-linear optics or ultraprecise measurements of various kinds.
The reference “Ultrafast Optics”, Andrew Weiner, Wiley 2009, ISBN: 978-0-471-41539-8 describes in chapter I short pulse generation via mode-locking.
An improved system for generating a compressed optical pulse would be advantageous, such as a system which is simpler and/or more flexible and/or a system for generating shorter, more intense and/or more temporally compressed optical pulses.